


All the Right Questions

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Questions [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: And Hadn't Even Written the Proposal Itself and Yeah, And Seriously I Made It to Several Thousand Words, And Then Everyone Else Showed Up, And Then a Bigger Plot Took Place, Can We All Just Say "Yay Kai"?, F/M, Gen, It Was Supposed to Be Just a Cute Proposal Piece, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Huey decides to go ahead and ask "the question," but things go a little differently than planned.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Series: Questions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	All the Right Questions

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you didn't read the tags... Yes, this was supposed to be short and sweet but then it ended up getting super-long and crazy and just... Yeah. Thanks if you go to read it and actually manage to complete it. :)
> 
> Also, yes. I can easily see any proposal between these two being the most awkward and sweet thing ever. And there's a mention of Delilah-- she's Donald and Daisy's little girl, in my line of canon.
> 
> Requests are always open!

"Huey?"

Huey sighed loudly, turning so he was laying on his side. "Yes, Louie?"

"Your light has been on for _hours,"_ his youngest brother griped from the bottom bunk, "could you please turn it off so I can get some sleep? Or, I don't know... Tell me what you're reading about. I'm sure that'll put me to sleep."

Huey sighed. "I'm not reading anything at this moment. I'm just... Finishing making a few plans."

"Plans?" Louie groaned, "those can wait for tomorrow!"

"Not if the plans are _for_ tomorrow," Huey countered, "it's been five years since I said yes when Violet first asked me out... Tomorrow will be five years since our first date. And--"

 _"Can you two shut up?"_ Dewey butted in, sounding wide-awake, _"I'm sleeping here."_

"-- I just want to make tomorrow perfect for her," Huey finished quietly, "I have something I want to ask her, and... It has to be absolutely perfect."

He could hear Dewey sitting up quickly from down below, followed by the sound of his brother's head making contact with the bottom of his bed.

"Ouch!"

"And this is why we don't talk to Dewey when we're all in bed," Louie put in, clearly shaking his head though nobody could see him, "he forgets that we're _twenty-one_ and in _bunk beds."_

"Bunk beds are cool at any age!"

"Yeah, maybe. But... We're not as small or as young as we used to be."

"Yeah, yeah," Dewey said nonchalantly, before focusing on his other brother, "are you planning on asking her... You know?"

Huey had to chuckle a little at the way Dewey had worded it. And then he went quiet, flipping his light off and setting everything aside.

"... Yeah," he admitted after a moment, "I... I'm going to ask her to marry me."

There was quiet for a moment, and Huey assumed that his brothers had fallen asleep. And then Louie spoke up.

"... Really?"

"Yeah," he said again, "I figured..."

"You love her," Dewey put in.

Louie piped up. "You've been together for five years."

"Yeah, yeah."

He tried to ignore the teasing tones in their voices.

"I thought you said you were planning to wait until the two of you got out of school," Dewey said after a moment, "that you were too focused on your studies for anything more than what you already have going."

"I did," Huey admitted, "but... Maybe it's time for me to seize more in my life. If I waited, it'd be several literal _years_ before anything happened between the two of us. Maybe I don't feel like waiting any longer."

Louie laughed tiredly. "Heh... Good luck there."

Huey glared, not liking his brother's attitude at the moment.

"Yeah," Dewey put in, sounding a little more genuine than Louie, "good luck, Huey."

* * *

Huey was, as always, grateful that his brothers were on his side. They had spent a majority of the following day trying to help him prepare for his date with Violet that night. Both brothers attempted to teach him to be more calm and collected about everything. They knew how worked up Huey could get about _anything,_ even if it was something small. And this definitely _wasn't_ a small matter.

Finally, the time came for Huey to go and pick his girlfriend up. He got into his car and, saying good-bye to his family, pulled out of the driveway and down Killmotor Hill, following the streets he knew so well until he'd arrived at the Sabrewing residence.

Lena was out front, practicing some magic with some fallen leaves, and looked up as soon as Huey pulled in.

"The door's open, Red," she said by way of greeting, "Vi's inside, probably up in her room."

"Thanks, Lena."

He opened the door and headed inside. Ty was cooking in the kitchen, and he smiled when he saw Huey enter.

"Hey, Huey!"

He smiled. "Hey, Ty. Where's Indy?"

Usually, Indy was hanging about, distracting Ty from whatever he was doing or watching some sort of documentary or something.

"We were running low on pineapple, so he offered to go and get some more," Ty explained before studying Huey, "I'm taking it you won't be staying for dinner? And stealing Lettie?"

"Yeah... Sorry. I brought a picnic for the two of us to have tonight while stargazing in the park."

"The park?" Ty asked, "not near McDuck Observatory?"

"Nah, we've already been there plenty. Besides, I'm pretty sure the observatory's going to get fairly busy tonight, what with Quack's Comet coming by."

Ty nodded and looked ready to say more when the sound of Violet clearing her throat came. Huey turned to face her and immediately found that he couldn't find his voice. She wore a white peasant's blouse decorated with colorful embroidered flowers, dark blue jeans with cuffs midway up the thigh, and dark brown sandals. She had some colorful flowers that matched her shirt tucked in her hair, too.

"Hey, Hubert," she greeted her boyfriend, smirking a little when she saw just how speechless she had rendered him.

After a moment, Huey found his voice again. "Hey, Vi. You look... You look amazing."

She smiled a little, quickly kissing his cheek. "Thanks."

Then she looked to Ty. "I'll see you later, Dad."

He nodded. "Of course. Have fun, you two."

Huey waited to hear Indy pipe in with his usual quip of "But not too much fun!" before remembering that he was out at the moment. So he just nodded before taking Violet's hand and leading her outside, to his car.

* * *

The reached the park and Huey had taken the picnic basket-- a collaboration between himself and Mrs. Beakley-- in one hand before taking Violet's hand with his other. And then he had led her off to a clearing they knew well, the one that had unofficially been designated the stargazing location for any and all Woodchucks. Thankfully, though, nobody else had thought to use the clearing that night.

Huey got to work setting up the blanket before putting the basket right in the middle and beginning to pull out their respective meals. Violet offered to help-- multiple times-- but he dismissed it, insisting he was fine doing it all on his own.

Once he had finished, he gestured for her to take a seat before taking one of his own. There was still sunlight-- they had a few hours before Quack's Comet appeared-- and it shrouded their surroundings in a gentle golden color.

The two of them ate fairly quickly before just laying back on the blanket.

"You really do like seeing this comet every time it comes, don't you?"

Huey glanced at Violet. "Of course I do. Yes, it comes every two years, but..."

"It's still something amazing to see," she finished for him.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Last time it came around, we had just had passed our three-year anniversary."

He smiled a little. "I still really wish you'd been there with me in person, not just through video chat."

"I can't quite help when I catch the common cold," Violet retorted, "besides, I didn't want to get you or your family sick."

He gently took her hand in his. "And two years ago, when the comet appeared--"

Violet laughed at the memory. "You were so desperate to get out of the hospital... You kept saying that the neck brace wouldn't stop you from having an enjoyable time."

"I'm still mad at Dewey for that... Give a seventeen-year-old a toy robot and you think you'd be okay."

She laughed harder. "I'm just glad that your mother and I could put our heads together and got your telescope to the hospital room in time."

He smiled fondly at her before hesitantly hedging: "And... The next time Quack's Comet comes around?"

She looked at him before thinking. "Well, we should be graduated by then. You'll be a professional astronomer, and I'll be a local historian."

"And... Us? As... As a couple?"

A little bit of silence as Violet thought again. "... You know I can't tell the future, Hubert. No one can."

"Then try and picture what you want it to be like the next time it comes."

"I... I would like it if we were still together. Maybe engaged, or somewhere else along those lines. Getting used to life with each other and our chosen professions."

Huey nodded, taking in her words. "... I think I'd like that, too. With one exception."

She raised an eyebrow, propping herself up on her elbow in order to see him better. "Oh?"

"I... I'd hope we'd be a little farther along than just _engaged_ at that point," he said quietly, "look, I know we said we'd wait until after college, but... I don't know. We've already been together for five years, Vi."

She was quiet, watching him. "... Hubert?"

"I love you, Violet. And I... I love everything about you. I love how you know everything about everything-- though, yeah, it's kind of tough when I'm trying to prove a point and you immediately tell me that I'm wrong and then go through all the reasons _why_ I'm wrong-- and I love how excited you get about learning new things. I'm honestly surprised that you're still finding new things to learn; you already know everything! But I'm glad you don't, because I get to see you get all excited about figuring things out. I..."

At this point, his words were coming at about a mile a minute. Thankfully, Violet could keep up with them but... Frankly, she was a little confused as to where they had come from. And just where they were going.

"... I think you're beautiful, and sweet, and..."

"Hubert," she interrupted, "slow down. You've hardly taken a breath in two full minutes."

He froze before nodding, taking a deep breath in. "What I mean to say is..."

Huey was interrupted by the sound of a loud explosion, followed by a shrill scream. He pushed himself up, looking around frantically. _What had that been?_

He got to his feet.

"Huey?"

Her use of his nickname caught his attention, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to focus on her-- as much as he admittedly wanted to.

"Sorry, Vi... We can finish this discussion once I'm back. I have to help however I can; it's kind of the McDuck thing."

She was getting to her feet too. "I was _going_ to say that we should get going. This sounds like something big, and besides... You're _not_ getting rid of me that easily."

Huey smiled a little before quickly kissing her cheek and taking her by the hand. "Let's get going, then!"

* * *

"Why am I not terribly surprised that the danger came here?"

Huey and Violet stood hand-in-hand at the base of Killmotor Hill, watching as a dragon laid down on the roof of McDuck Manor.

"Five bucks says that scream was Dewford," Violet put in.

"You really don't know my brothers that well, do you?" Huey asked, smirking slightly, "Dewey's the one who would be running _towards_ that dragon, with Webby at his side. Now, five bucks would say that was _Louie."_

"I'm all about the whole money and betting thing," an anxious voice exclaimed, "but I think there are more pressing issues at the moment!"

"Llewellyn?" Violet asked, glancing all around her before spotting Louie-- perched on a tree branch and hanging on for dear life.

"What kind of dragon _is_ that?" Huey asked, cutting right to the point.

Louie shrugged a little. "I dunno... A scary one?"

"Louie. You think that losing electricity for even a second is absolutely terrifying."

"That's because it _is!"_ Louie exclaimed exasperatedly, "you can't do anything about anything when the power's out?"

Huey sighed before rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Just tell me about the dragon."

"It came out of nowhere... You know, the usual. Cursing Uncle Scrooge and vowing to kill him. And then, yeah. Setting Uncle Donald's houseboat on fire."

"The houseboat?"

"Yeah," Dewey piped up, running to join them, "says it's some kind of messed-up way of warning us that, if we didn't give him whatever he wants--"

"Is Uncle Donald okay? And Aunt Daisy? And--"

"Donald, Daisy, and Delilah are fine," Della cut in, "they're on that vacation, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Huey said, "okay. Is anyone hurt, though?"

As he asked that question, everyone else came filing outside to size up their situation: Webby, Mrs. Beakley, Duckworth, and even Scrooge himself.

"Uncle Scrooge!" both Huey and Della exclaimed.

The latter ran up to his uncle and instantly began asking rapidfire questions to try and better understand their new situation. Dewey and Webby had taken a sidebar, already making a game plan of sorts for how to defeat the new issue. Della and Beakley were arguing about who got to break the news to Donald-- with occasional unhelpful comments from Duckworth-- as Louie sat back, scrolling through his social media.

Nobody noticed Violet as she stepped closer to the manor, studying the dragon. She recognized it, from illustrations in some of her books. Jjalyja, an ancient dragon spirit from the Feather Isles. Often, it was upset by bird-kind and would only rest up once it had collected a trophy of its choice... And she was pretty sure it was after at least a minor portion of Scrooge's fortune.

"Jjalyja," she said quietly, stepping closer to the home.

The spirit instantly turned to face her and she froze. While she was not easily intimidated... This dragon kind of did the trick. As soon as its large, endless eyes landed on her, it gave a large, wicked grin.

Violet was frozen to the spot-- though now, it was hardly from intimidation; at this point, she physically could not move-- as Jjalyja reached out its tail to grab her up.

 _This_ was the movement that caught Huey's eye. He stopped mid-sentence and quickly hurried towards the dragon.

_"Violet!"_

It was too late for anyone to do anything, though. It had the hummingbird in its grip and was lifting her close to its face. It whispered a few words before blowing on her and creating a shell of sorts, almost an egg-like thing of what seemed to be crystallized air, that completely encased her.

"She will make an excellent trophy for my collection," Jjalyja hissed, sounding triumphant as he clutched Violet close, "the deal is sealed, McDuck."

Before anyone could say anything, Jjalyja had disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Huey exclaimed loudly, pacing the main hall of McDuck Manor, "this seriously did _not_ just happen! No, no. I'm sure this is all just a bad dream and I'll wake up to find the houseboat intact and Violet's safe and cozy at her own home..."

"Huey," Della said softly, "look, I know how you feel. But..."

"Don't you dare tell me that I'm not dreaming. I happen to know that you have absolutely no idea what the heck that was and have even fewer ideas as to how to beat it and get my girlfriend back."

Everyone turned to Scrooge, most of them putting a hand on a hip or crossing their arms. Even Huey stopped his pacing in order to glare at his uncle.

"What you just witnessed was the Jjalyja," Scrooge said after a long moment, "never leaves anyone alone unless it has some blasted 'trophy' from them."

"What did it want from you?" Huey demanded, "it must be something _very important,_ huh? I mean, otherwise, you would've given it to it ever ago and it wouldn't have had to take the woman I love!"

He was getting angry-- beyond angry at this point, actually-- and it was showing.

"It never tells you which trophy it's seeking out," Scrooge said simply, "in fact, it hardly decides until the very last minute."

"Then _why--?"_

"I had had helped the people of the Feather Isles to get rid of it, decades ago," Scrooge said, "together, we had banished it from the Isles for good... But little did I know that it was only banished from that small area. Jjalyja despised me for the part I had done in banishing it from its home, and has come to seek is revenge time and again."

"And it never took a trophy from you... Until now?" Huey asked, incredulously.

Scrooge nodded. Immediately, Dewey and Louie were at Huey's side, sensing the undertone of anger and frustration that their older brother was currently harboring... And trying to prevent him from taking it out on their uncle.

"The legends say that Jjalyja accepts trades for his trophies, anything of equal or greater value," Della piped up, remembering some readings she had done in the days when she had foolishly tried to read up on each and every one of Scrooge's foes, "so..."

"Great!" Huey interrupted, "I can trade myself for her. I mean, in my opinion, she's of far greater value than me, but I'm sure Jjalyja's not interested in that."

"No!" everyone exclaimed at once.

He frowned. "Then how...?"

"We'll get her back, Huey," Webby said quietly, "I promise. But nobody's sacrificing themselves. But I'm sure we can figure something else out."

He frowned but slowly nodded. "Fine. But... We should make it quick, okay? I just... I want her back."

"We all do," she assured him, "and I promise... We will."

* * *

The Sun Chaser landed-- er, _crashed--_ a few hours later, somewhere cold. Snow had covered the windshield mere minutes before and caused Launchpad to lose control. And now... There they were.

Huey and Della had done all of the reading that they might need on the Jjalyja while everyone else had put their heads together to find a new trophy to trade for Violet. One major fact had surfaced in the readings: the dragon spirit could not pick up on lies. And thus, a plan was hatched.

They had packed multiple items into a pack for Huey to present to the Jjalyja, letting it decide if any one was worthy of being a trophy in place of Violet. The plan had its flaws-- especially the glaring flaw: Huey wasn't Scrooge, so there was a pretty good chance that the dragon would dismiss him almost immediately-- but... Anything was worth a shot. They needed to get Violet back.

Preferably before anyone of the Sabrewings caught wind of the current situation.

"There we go, lad," Scrooge said encouragingly, "go get her!"

Huey frowned as the door opened. "Is this... Neverrest?"

"Aye," his uncle agreed, "don't worry about climbing it this time, though. The Jjalyja's lair should be--"

"Under the mountain that never sleeps," Huey recited, groaning softly, "I should've put two and two together _hours_ ago..."

Launchpad looked back at the two of them. "Are you two just going to talk? 'Cause it's kind of getting cold in here."

Huey sighed a little, hoisting the pack over his shoulders before giving a small salute to the both of them and heading out.

* * *

Huey felt relief and a very strange kind of warmth take over him when he found a hidden entry at the base of Mount Neverrest and entered. The entrance closed behind him, encasing him in the unnerving warmth. He gulped back before looking at the cavernous tunnel spread out before him.

It was now or never, for Violet.

He took a deep breath before charging forward.

* * *

"Who goes there?"

Huey gulped back. He had hardly even entered the main chamber at the end of the tunnel when the question was posed. How Jjalyja had known he was even there in the first place was beyond his knowledge... And he was kind of grateful for that, because he for once didn't want to know.

"Huey Duck," he announced, his voice echoing through the cavern, "the oldest great-nephew of Scrooge McDuck."

Jjalyja hissed disapprovingly. "What is your business here?"

"... I wish to make a trade for the trophy you claimed earlier."

"it had better be something of great worth, then," the spirit replied, "enter, and we shall see if that's true."

Huey entered the room, already opening his pack. "I have a few options for you to look through and choose from..."

"Ah, the Treasured Sword of Vespa," the dragon said, admiring the item as Huey took it out before removing everything else out, "the Unbreakable Mask of Beamure. And is that--?"

"My Uncle Scrooge's most treasured dime, yes."

That was a lie-- thankfully, as mentioned before, the books had said that it wouldn't matter; the spirit would buy into it-- but Jjalyja seemed impressed.

"This shall be my trophy from McDuck," he decided, taking the regular dime.

Once it took the dime, the encasings around Violet disappeared... But she was still immobile.

"... Let her go. You got your trophy."

"Uh-uh," the dragon said, shaking its head, "that's my trophy from _Scrooge McDuck._ But now I demand something from _you,_ Huey Duck."

"I... I..."

 _"She_ can count as my trophy from you..."

"No!" he exclaimed, "she's my girlfriend, and... I'd give anything to get her back."

The Jjalyja seemed to contemplate this. "Even... Your most prized possession?"

Huey had already had that thought. He sighed a little, pulling off his hat and taking out his extremely tattered and worn copy of the JWG and offering it up.

"I did say _anything,"_ he said firmly, "and... She's that important to me."

Jjalyja reached to take the book too, before Huey could take back his words. He flicked his tail and Violet fell to her knees. Huey ran over to her, kneeling down next to her and putting a hand on her back.

"Vi! Are you okay?"

She looked up at him. "... You gave up your Junior Woodchuck Guidebook... For _me?"_

He nodded. "Of course I did. Mom once told me that life doesn't exist by the book, but rather by the paths we carve and the discoveries we make... All on our own. And you, Violet... You make me realize that more and more everyday. You mean more to me than that book ever could."

She smiled a little. "Hubert..."

He swallowed his nerves before going to ask what he meant to ask earlier. "Vi... Will you marry me?"

Violet blinked. "I..."

She let herself reflect on his words from earlier, when they had been at the park. _Was that what he had been about to ask when they'd heard the noises earlier that day?_

It hardly mattered. What mattered was...

"Yes," she said quietly, "yes, I'll marry you, Huey. Of course I will."

He smiled sweetly, pulling her in for a tight hug. She returned the embrace, burying her face in his shoulder.

The Jjalyja cleared its throat after a moment.

"Right, right," Huey said, letting go of Violet, "sorry. We'll get going."

They turned to leave.

"... I'm sorry we missed the comet, Hubert," she said after a moment, "I know you really wanted to see it."

"Eh. I'll see it again in two years. Besides... No comet could ever be more important to me than you are."

She smiled up at him, quickly kissing his cheek. He smiled softly before wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close as they began making their way back outside.


End file.
